LATIN NAME OF THE GENUS AND SPECIES OF THE PLANT CLAIMED sAINTPAULIA IONANTHA. 
xe2x80x98EverPraisexe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of African Violet plant, botanically known as Saintpaulia ionantha, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98EverPraisexe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was referred to during the breeding and selection process by the designation xe2x80x98R 7/1 Axe2x80x99 and is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the inventor, Reinhold Holtkamp, Sr., in the controlled breeding program in Nashville, Tenn. The female, or seed parent, was a cultivar designated xe2x80x98SB 4-2 mufloxe2x80x99 (U.S. plant patent application Ser. No. 10/046,968). The male, or pollen parent was a cultivar designated xe2x80x98P 6/6xe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98SB 4-2 mulfoxe2x80x99 was obtained from crosses made with plants derived from African Violet seeds stored on the space shutle for six years in a weightless environment on the Long Duration Exposure Facility.
In comparison to xe2x80x98EverPraisexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98SB 4-2 mufloxe2x80x99 is a cultivar having multiflorescent, single, violet-shaped medium blue flowers. The leaves of xe2x80x98SB 4-2 mufloxe2x80x99 are medium green, and in contrast to the leaves of xe2x80x98EverPraisexe2x80x99 are not wavy, nor crenate. Unlike xe2x80x98EverPraisexe2x80x99, the petals of xe2x80x98SB 4-2 mufloxe2x80x99 do not have the light green edge, and the flowers are not bi-colored. In comparison to xe2x80x98EverPraisexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98P 6/6xe2x80x99 is a cultivar having single, violet-shaped, non-multiflorescent, burgundy flowers. Similar to xe2x80x98EverPraisexe2x80x99, the petals of xe2x80x98P 6/6xe2x80x99; have a light green edge.
xe2x80x98EverPraisexe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Nashville, Tenn. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by leaf cuttings, as performed by the inventor in Nashville, Tenn., has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.
xe2x80x98EverPraisexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day-length without a change in genotype. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Nashville, Tenn. and Haffen, Germany under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98EverPraisexe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this African Violet as a new and distinct cultivar:
1) Multiflorescence characteristic;
2) A single crown as large as 35-45 cm in diameter;
3) Strong, upright flower stems curving slightly toward the center;
4) Single violet-shaped medium blue flowers with frilled greenish white edges;
5) Each plant carries 12-16, and sometimes more, upright flower stems each of which carries 12-16, and sometimes more, flowers;
6) Long lasting, non-dropping flowers;
7) vigorous and compact growth;
8) plant saleable 12-13 weeks after potting;
9) seed capsules visible above the petals;
10) medium green, wavy, heart-shaped leaves; and
11) after maturity the flowers dry off, and remain on the peduncle without becoming infected by botrytis.
The new cultivar is most similar to xe2x80x98EverGracexe2x80x99 (U.S. plant patent application Ser. No. 10/046,747). Both xe2x80x98EverPraisexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98EverGracexe2x80x99 display the multiflorescence characteristic, have the same extra large growth habit and same type leaves and flower shape with the greenish edge. However, xe2x80x98EverPraisexe2x80x99 has medium blue flowers whereas xe2x80x98EverGracexe2x80x99 has bi-colored white and medium blue flowers.